My Angel Went Missing
by kylieluvsedwardcullen
Summary: What happens when Edward suddenly goes missing? How does Bella cope? What is Alice hiding? Does the bronze-haired God ever return? Read to find out! All characters are the same. Story is much better than this summary!
1. Chapter 1

MY ANGEL WENT MISSING

CHAPTER 1-LAST SIGN

Oh. How I loved waking up in his cold arms. But this morning, they were not there. I looked around my room.

"_ Where is he? Why isn't he here?"_

Thats when I saw the note. It was written in his elegant script.

_Bella, _

_I have to leave. I cannot tell you why. Nor can my family. _

_They have as much knowledge of this as you do. _

_I am so sorry , my love. It kills me to leave you._

_But you will find out, eventually. But, if I never see_

_you again, Just know that I love you. _

_Forever & Always , Edward_

The same hole that ripped through me when he left me a year ago, trying to protect me,started to tear me apart.

I quickly wrote a note to Charlie.

_Charlie, I have left early to go to Seattle , to buy some new clothes._

_I know this is spur of the moment, but do not worry. I will be back by dark._

_Bella_

I did this because it was only 3:24 in the morning. I quietly snuck out of my window, just as he had

done so many nights.

"_Stop it Bella. Don't think about it. About HIM."_

I drove quickly to _their_ house. To find it empty. Not of their possessions, just of them. Which,

_they, well, he_ was actually the only thing that mattered when thinking about being whole or empty.

I started to come undone. Where did they go? He said that his family didn't know where he went,

so where are they? Maybe they're searching for him. Maybe they've left.

_Of course! I only mattered when Edward was here. Now that he was gone, they probably moved _

_to another stare. Another town. But i thought they all saw me as family? Where is my_

_big brother Emmett? My sister Rose? My best friend Alice? My mom and dad, Esme and _

_Carlisle? My friend and brother Jasper? _

I couldn't take this. Not again-not all alone.

I slowly sunk to the floor. I screamed. I cried. Then, I became numb. Not the numb I felt the first time

he left me. This numb didn;t relieve the pain. It only stranggled and agonized it.

Then, finally , after what seemed years, I felt the darkness coming. I welcomed it.

It wouldn't take away the pain, but it made it more manageable.

_"What are we going to do?" _I reconized this voice as Alice's. Wait? I thought they left?

"_I honostly don't know, Alice." _ said Carlisle, who sounded very worried, not like his

usual, calm self.

I tried to say something, and failed, the darkness not letting go of me yet.

But, apparentally, they heard me, because then, Esme said,

_"Bella, honey, can you hear me?"_

I slowly sat up. I blinked a few times and Carlisle asked me.

"Bella, are you alright? When we found you , you were screaming and shaking. You were

barely breathing. I had to sedate you."

I thought about what he said, trying to remember them finding me. Then , slowly, I

remembered the concerned voices, the shaking, the needle, the pain slowly going

away. Oh. How I hated for them to see me like that.

"Bella?"

"Oh sorry, Carlisle, I was just trying to remember what happened. I'm sorry

that you all had to see me like that."

I looked around the room and saw everyone, except _him_, staring at me with concern.

I put my head in my hands and started to hyperventilate.

"Bella, Bella! I need you to calm down **-** Jasper, will you please try to help her?"

I suddenly felt a wave of relief and calmness take over me.

After I finally calmed myself enough to speak, I asked Carlisle, "Wh-Where di h-he go?"

He sighed and said, " We don't know. We only know that he left, because when we found

you, you were screaming "He's gone. He's gone!" And then, Alice saw the note

he left you lying on the floor. That;s all we know. We were actually hoping you

knew more. You see, we were all on a hunting trip, when Alice had a vision of you

here. You know-screaming. I'm sorry we have no information for you."

He gave me an apologetic smile. They all did.

All I could mutter was "oh."

Then, I went completely silent. I wasn't hyperventilating, I wasn't crying, I wasn't

even numb. I just. Was......This probably scared them the most.

I heard them all saying things like, "Bella?" , "Bella , are you ok?" , "Bella, can you

hear me?"

But, I just couldn't unfreeze myself. I just sat, staring into space.

Thinking, "he's gone he's gone he's gone he's gone"

I heard Carlisle say, "Lets give her some space. But I want someone in here with

her at ALL times, untill she comes out of this, this . shock.

Alice was the one who stayed.

After a while, time didn't matter to me anymore, I looked up at Alice.

She was staring into space. _She was having a vision!!!_

"Alice!!" I practically screamed, "Are you having a vision? What do you see?"

She looked up at me and stuttered, trying to find words.

"Uh. I . uh. saw nothing. It wasn't a vision. "

"Alice, I know that look, and I know you just had a vision. Why won't you tell me

what you saw? Aliccceee! please. tell . me . what. you . saw.

" I . You. You don't want. No, you don't need to know.

"Alice! Tell me what you saw!!!"

"No, Bella. I won't tell you. "

I sat there for a minute. Then quickly, as quickly as a clumsy human could,

got up and told Alice, "I will be back in one sec."

I went to Emmett's bathroom. I couldn't handle going to _his_.

I swiftly picked up the razor, and put it to my wrist.


	2. Ch 2 The Vision

**Ch. 2. The Vision**

**APOV**

What was I going to do? How was I going to tell her? No! I couldn't even think

about telling her. I promised him. But I have to do something, because she

will probably go insane if I don't.

Then I got a vision. Of Edward.

Noooo!!!!!

Bella most have noticed that I was seeing a vision because she was practically

in my face, screaming , "Alice, are you having a vision? What did you see?"

I tried to think of something to say, even with my quick vampire speed, all I

could manage to mutter was , "Oh. Uh. nothing. It uh, wasn't a vision."

She didn't believe me, to say in the least.

"What? Alice I know that face , and I know that you just had a vision!

Now, why won't you tell me? Was the vision about E-_him_?"

"Bella, you. You don't need-no, you don't want to even know."

"Why Alice?! Tell me, pleeaase! "

I could see her heart breaking , if possible, into even smaller pieces.

Why? Why did I have to keep this secret? Why did I have to hurt Bella

like this? I love Bella, and I don't want to see her like this.

She then suddenly stood up, and said, "Alice, I will be back in a sec"

I figured she needed a "human" moment. She might have just wanted

to be alone. I could understand that, that's how I felt too.

But then, I saw it. I saw Bella in Emmett's bathroom with a razor to her wrists,

slowly cutting them until she bled to death.

NO! I jumped up and ran as fast as a vampire could, to the stairs, while

screaming, "Jasper! Go to Em's bathroom now!!!!"

I knew as I was running that Jasper could probably get there faster than I could.

I hoped that I wasn't too late. Please, don't let me be too late!

**JPOV**

I was in my room , listening to music when I heard her. In Emmett's bathroom?

I heard Bella gasp, as in anticipated pain. I was in Emmett's bathroom within

a tenth of a second. I stared in horror as I saw Bella slicing her wrist with a

razor. I grabbed her and threw the razor against the wall.

"What are you trying to do?!"

"Just let me die! Please, Jazzy. "

"What?"

"Hold me. Please, hold me and let me die!"

I kept her in my arms, but I wasn't about to let her die.

"Carlisle!" I screamed.

Just then, Alice came running in the door.

"Bella!!!!" She gasped.

Bella was sobbing again. I swear, if I ever see Edward again, boy is he going

to get it. Leaving her, and doing this to her. He better have a damn good reason

for doing this.

"Carlisle!" Alice screeched.

"I'm coming." He was in the room now.

"Bella, what did you d-"

"Carlisle, we don't have time. She's lost a lot of blood."

He began to stitch up her wrist, of course, she tried to fight, to get away, but

she was no match for me. She finally stopped fighting and began to realize

what she had almost done.

"I'm so so sooo very sorry, to all of you. I-I-"

Her voice broke. I could feel the shame, the anger, the pain, the pure agony

coming from her.

"Shh. Bella, it's ok. We understand. We all are missing Edward.

But, please don't do this again, ok. It would only hurt our family more to

lose you." Carlisle told her.

Carlisle was finished fixing her arm. I still held her, for I knew she needed

someone, of course, if she knew what me and Alice knew, she would

totally fall apart. She would be far worse than this.

Carlisle told me to take her to my bed, for her to rest. But , she started

begging to not be alone. Massive amounts of pain and fear were hitting

me. She was really scared of being alone.

"Bella, don't worry. I'll stay with you." I told her.

I took her to my bed, and rocked her in my arms, humming softly to her.

I suddenly felt very protective of her. She seemed so fragile, so delicate,

with Edward gone.


	3. Short Note

**A short note to everyone, I , (sadly) don't own Twilight or Avenged Sevenfold. : ( **

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for the story, please let me know!!!! **

**And please, if you get the time , review, where I will know if I should **

**continue the story! Thanks, !!!!!!!!**


	4. Ch3 Nightmares

**Ch3 Nightmares**

**BPOV**

I dreamed long, horrifying nightmares all night long.

I begged my mind to wake. Begged for all of this to

be over. For it not to be real.

When I finally awoke, I was in cold arms.

What? Wait, was all of that really just a nightmare?

I looked up and saw _him_. Smiling my favorite

crooked smile.

"Good morning, love." he said with his angelic voice.

"E-Edward? Is that really you??" I asked warily.

Then he vanished. I screamed. I thrashed.

I cried. I begged him to come back.

Then I really woke up. I was once again in cold arms.

Oh no. Not another nightmare, please. I begged to myself.

"Bella?" It wasn't Edward. It was, Jasper?

**JPOV**

She screamed and cried all night. I would have left hours ago,

because being around her was torturous to me, but I had promised

her I would stay.

"Edward?" she soflty asked.

"Bella, it's me, Jasper." I hated to have to tell her that.

To take away what she thought was her love.

I could feel the disappointment roll off of her. And the embarassment.

She started to cry, but I tried to calm her. To make her feel a little better.

She started to calm down, a little bit. Enough to talk.

"Jasper" she said.

"Yes, Bella"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying with me, even though it's probably torture to you.

But, I don't want you to suffer because of me. Maybe, I should

leave. I mean, I've already caused you all so much trouble."

Was she really apologizing for being sad? For grieving over her missing love?

"Bella, we're all grieving over him. Even if you left, I would still feel eveyone else's

pain, including my own. We want you to stay. I want to help you . I promise,

"But, you have to sit here, and watch me scream and cry. You don't

want to sit here and do that. You can't want to do that.."

"Bella, don't think like that. We all love you so much Bella. You have to

know that. You're family."

She almost cried again, but suddenly went tense.

"Jasper" she whispered.

"Yes,?"

"What time is it? How long have I been here? Charlie wi-Charlie! What are we go-"

"Shh. Bella, Alice took care of it all. It's Tuesday morning. You've been here for

about 3 days. Alice told Charlie that you would be staying here for a

few days, to help you cope with losing Edward again."

"Omg. Alice. I have to apologize to her. For screaming at her when

she had a vision. For , you know, doing what I did."

"Alice isn't mad. She understands, Bella. Anyone would want to know.

But, what she saw , you don't need to know that right now, ok.

She will tell you when the time is right, so don't worry about.

Promise me Bella, promise me that you won't worry about that?"

"I promise. " she said weakly.

"Now go back to sleep. You need to rest. "

I rocked her back and forth. She buried her head in my chest and cried.

I hummed to her again, and she finally drifted off into a more peaceful sleep.

I gently layed her down and went downstairs to find Alice.

She was sitting on her bed.

"Alice" I said as I knelt beside her.

"Jasper. I had a vision. Of-Of Edward.

Oh, Jasper. I love you so much!" she cried, her small body crumpling

against me.

" I love you too. Alice, what happened in your vision?"

"Jasper, Edward-"

**BPOV**

When I awoke, I was stiff. So, I streched and yawned. For a split second , I wondered

where he was. Then I remembered. I wanted to cry. To crumple up on the floor and

just die. No. I couldn't think this way. I had to try to move on. For Charlie.

For the Cullens. For myself.

I sat up and found that I was in Jasper's room.

Jasper! He had been so nice. He had stayed with me at my worst time.

I saw that he had left me a note. Just like E- no. don't think about that, Bella. I

thought to myself. I read it . It said

_Bella, _

_I had to go talk to Alice. If you need me, I'll be in her room._

_Jasper_

Jasper had also left me a bag of some of my things. Alice must have went

to my house. In it there was some clothes, obviously picked out by Alice,

my I-pod, and my bag of toilettries. I went to his bathroom and took a hot

shower. The hot water burned my skin, but helped me relax a little.

I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went back to Jasper's room.

I picked up the I-pod and turned it on. The first song that played

was "Dear God, by Avenged Sevenfold" Great.

The one song that had to play. I listened to it anyway though.

_a lonely road. crossed another cold state line_

_miles away from those i love _

_purpose hard to find_

_while i recall all the words you spoke to me_

_can't help but wish that i was there_

_back where i'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God, the only thing i ask of you_

_is to hold her when im not around _

_when im much too far away_

_we all need that person who can be true to you_

_but i left her when i found her_

_and now i wish i'd stayed_

_cause im lonely and im tired_

_im missing you again oh no_

_once again_


	5. Ch4 My Love

**Ch4 The Truth**

**This is set after he leaves her in new moon, but before he kills Victoria**

**EPOV-Yes! Edward!!!**

I missed her so much. Every second of every minute of every day I missed her.

But, I have to do this. Even if it kills me. I have to do this to keep Bella save.

I hope Alice doesn't come though. I don't want her to risk her life, or whatever

it is that we have, trying to help me.

I wonder if Bella knows just how much she means to me? How much

I love and adore her? Oh, how I wish I could hold her in my arms,

to see her blush, to hum her her lullaby, to lay together in our meadow.

This is eating me alive. I don't know how much longer I can be away from her.

No. I can't think like that. I have to be strong. This is for Bella.

For Bella. For my love.

**APOV**

I had to go help Edward. He couldn't do this by himself. He couldn't

take on Victoria and her new clan vampire. He should

have thought this through better.

WHY? why did I have to promise to keep his stupid secret?

Well, maybe it would be for the better. I don't want to lose any of

my family. I couldn't stand to live without Jasper. He was my everything.

No, I couldn't tell anyone. But I had to sneak away. I had to help Edward.

I had to do this. For Jasper. For my love.

**BPOV**

After listening to music for a while, I decided to go downstairs and talk to

Carlisle and Esme. I owned them an apology.

I found them in the kitchen, talking quietly to themselves.

They must have heard me come in, because Esme came to me and

embraced me in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I was very thoughtless earlier. You had to worry

and care for me when you have lost a son. I'm so very sorry.

Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Bella. We were just worried about you. We understand.

But, don't lose hope, Bella. There could still be a chance that he

might come back. Although we don't know where he is, or why

he left, do not give up hope." Carlisle pleaded with me.

"But, Alice, she had a vision, and wouldn't tell me about it. I-I though

that he was-"

I couldn't bring myself to say it. To say that my love might be lost, forever.

"I need to go talk to Alice" I told them.

I slowly made my way upstairs, to Alice's room.

The door was open, so I just walked in. I saw Jasper, and thought I'd

thank him again for what he had done. So, I called out his name

and when he turned around, I gave him a big hug.

**JPOV**

I was in my room talking to Alice when I heard Bella call out my name.

"Jasper" she had squealed.

I turned around and she grasped me and held me into a hug.

_Has she finally lost it?_ I thought ot myself.

Alice started looking at us like we were both crazy.

Bella noticed this and let me go. She started to explain.

"Jasper, I just wanted to thank you again, for being there for me when

I was at my worst. Thank you. And Alice, I wanted to apologize to you

for yelling at you and for doing, you know, everything I did.

I really hope you'll forgive me." she said, feeling very guilty.

Alice threw herself at Bella. At first, I thought she was attacking her.

But, of course she wasn't. She was just hugging Bella-very tightly.

"Oh Bella, you know I'm not mad at you! You'll always be my best friend

and I'll always love you!" Alice squealed.

Apparently Alice heard Bella's stomach growl, because,she told her to

go downstairs and get something to eat.

After Bella left, I lifted Alice onto my lap and held her.

Running my fingers through her hair, humming to her.

I just wanted to sit here forever with her, never moving,

never letting her go. I sighed. I wanted everything to be

normal again. For my love to stop feeling the pain of losing

my brothers, to stop feeling the pain of my parents losing their

son, to stop feeling the pain of even Rose and Emmett, of losing

their brother, to stop feeling the pain of Bella, of losing the love

of her life, of her eternity, of her forever.

I almost jumped when Alice finally said something.

"Jasper"

"Yes, Alice"

"I need to go hunting." I hadn't even noticed her dark eyes.

"OK, lets go, I want to go with you."

"No," She said. What? Why didn't she want me to go?

"I want to be with you, but I need to be alone for a little while.

And hunting will give me that chance. To just be alone. and

try to forget for a moment. "

She reached up and kissed me.

I took her face into my hands, and kissed her back.

" I love you" I told her

" I love you too, Jazzy"

I thought I heard her dry sob, but I thought she was thinking of

our lost brother. I gave her another kiss on the forehead, and

with that, she jumped out of her window and took of to the woods.

But what I did not know was devestating. What I did not know was that,

that might have been the last kiss, the last time I might ever see

my wonderful little Alice. My love


	6. Ch5 Each Other

**Ch5 Each Other**

**Once again, i don't own twilight, avenged sevenfold,**

**or taylor swift. : ( maybe one day i will!!! mwuahahhah!**

**BPOV**

I was downstairs eating and talking to Carlisle, when Jasper came into

the kitchen. He looked very distraught.

"I'm worried about Alice, Carlisle." he said, "She's been taking this really

hard, but won't really talk to me about. It worries me"

"It's ok, Jasper. Sometimes, for Alice, it's easier to think about it and be alone

for a little while. Be there for her, and when she's ready to talk, she will."

Carlisle told him.

Poor Jasper. Poor Alice. Poor everyone. We all loved Edward so much.

Even Rose and her "monkey man" had stopped their loud love making.

We were all depressed. Just a sad, depressed family. We all stayed home.

Not going to scho-SCHOOL!!! I had forgotten about school!

Oh, to crap with it. I don't care about my so-called "future" unless I can

share it with _him_. I guess I would just stay with the Cullens until I died,

or until they didn't want me anymore. Because, now, I couldn't even dream

of wanting to become a vampire. To have to spend an eternity knowing

that I would never see his beautiful face again, that I would never get to

wait up for him at night, when he would sneak in my window after

Charlie would fall asleep, that I would never hear his soft, velvety

voice whisper my name again. That I would never awake in his cold

arms again. How could I spend an eternity, forever, that way?

I got up from the table and told them that I was going to walk in the woods

for a little while. But they insisted that someone came with me.

Jasper offered, but I could tell that he wanted to think about Alice,

so Emmett decided to come with me. This should be well, interesting.

**EMMETT"S POV**

Yeah! Yay! Yay! Going on a walk! Going on a walk! going on a walk

with Bella!!! B-e-l-l-a Whats that spell? Rosealie! I uh, mean, Bella.

YEAY! BELLA!

**ok. Emmett can be, well, silly at times, but this is just ridiculous!**

**lolz j/k here is what he really thought!!!!**

Maybe I can make Bella laugh. I miss her laugh. Her calling me stupid when

I played a joke on her. I missed how things used to be.

I wish Edward would come back home. Then Rose would stop sulking,

and I could finally get me som-wait. I'm supposed to be thinking of a way

to make Bella laugh. Hmmmm.........

**BPOV**

WTF? I was trying to ask Emmett to show me where a trail was, when he started to

chuckle. What was possibly funny right now?

"Emmett? What are you laughing at?"

Then, dear God, he started to sing!!

To The Tune Of the Chorus From Love Story, By Taylor Swift

drunk man take me somewhere we can be alone

i'll be waiting for us to have sex

you'll be on bottom and i'll be on top

it's a sex story , just get a condom

Yeah, I guess it would be funny, and disturbing, if it weren't for the situation.

I tried to pretend to laugh, for his sake. I knew he wanted to make me

feel better. But , I guess he knew that I was still too hurt to be happy,

because he threw his arm around my shoulders , and we just walked

in silence for a while. Which, was really sweet of him, because I knew

that he loved to talk and laugh. He was a happy-go-lucky type of person.

When we finally went home, Jasper was going biserk. He was in the corner

rocking back and forth, staring at the wall.

I ran over to him and cried, "Jasper, what's wrong?"

All he said was "she's gone she's gone"

Then, he went silent.

It was kind of scary. He most have felt my fear, because

he stopped rocking back and forth and said," Alice. she's gone.

Read this." He handed me a note. It said

_Jasper, I am so very sorry, but I had to go help Edward._

_Don't try to follow me. Please. Don't. But, more than likely,_

_you will never see me or Edward again. But you all will be _

_safe. I promise. I love you , Jazzy, and everyone else too._

_Oh, and watch out for Bella for me. _

_Love, your little pixie, Alice_

I started to cry. Jasper started dry sobbing. I knelt beside him

and we held each other. We held each other and cried.

Cried for our lost love, cried for our family, cried for each other.

I don't know how long we cried. Just that Carlisle and Emmett

had tried to calm us down, but with no success.

They finally left us alone. They probably realized that

not only had they lost Alice and Edward, but they

had lost Jasper and me, also.

After a while, we finally stopped crying. We just held each other.

Sat in silence. Thought. Thought about how both of our

futures had just vanished. How we both wished we could

hold our loves, just one more time, and just be, with

Each Other.

_there's nothing here to take for granted_

_with each breath that we take_

_the hands of time strip youth from our bodies_

_and we fade_

_memories remain_

_as time goes on_

_**Unbound By Avenged Sevenfold**_


	7. Ch6 The Only Reason

**Ch6 The Only Reason**

**I still don't own Twilight or Avenged Sevenfold! : (**

(At the time of Carlisle's POV, he had called a family

meeting, consisting of himself, Esme, Emmett,and Rose.

This is what he was thinking)

**CPOV**

I hope we can come up with a way to fix our family.

But, I really don't think there is much that we can do.

We can't help Jasper and Bella, only Edward and

Alice can do that. Our family is being ripped apart.

And I have to stand here, watching it happen, knowing

that I can't go off trying to find my missing daughter

and son, because, if I get killed, whats left of my

family will fall apart. And that is what I am trying to

prevent.

Emotionally, there's only me, Esme, Rose, and Emmett

left. For Jasper and Bella are void, empty shells of what

used to be. Drained of all life, of all meaning.

We've tried to be good people. God, how I've

tried. I've devoted my vampire life to not killing

humans, and learning how to become a doctor.

Trying to save lives.

Why? When we've tried to be such good people,

must this happen?

My wife is hurting, missing our daughter and son,

as am I, but, I feel helpless. I cannot mend the

pain she is feeling.

I guess it is time to start the meeting.

**No One's POV**

"What are we going to do?" wailed Esme.

"I don't know, my love. But hopefully we can

figure something out." Carlisle mumbled.

Emmett suddenly spoke.

"What is there that we can do?

We all love Edward and Alice, but, well,

the love we feel for them is nothing compared

to the love Bella and Jasper felt for them.

For their love.

They are always going to be different now.

For, they are without their true love.

Carlisle, you have Esme, and I have Rose,

We look to our love to help us through times

like these. But, they, they have lost not only

family, but half of themselves as well.

They are unmendable.

Just look at Jasper.

Alice was his Everything.

He's actually beginning to scare me."

"Dont worry, monkey man! I'll protect

you!" squealed Rosealie.

"Later honey, this is important! "

Carlisle cleared his voice and started to

talk again.

"Emmett, what you said is very true.

Until they find their other halves

again, they will continue to be this

way. All we can hope , is for

Alice to be wrong for once.

For us not to bet on Alice.

Because, if she is right, well,

then we've lost 4 members of

our family."

**JPOV**

She's gone. How could such simple little words

crush my entire life?

Before I met Alice, I-I-I was a monster.

A true monster.

But when I saw Alice, the very first time,

I felt the need to protect her, to make her

happy. To be with her. Forever.

The very first time I saw her, I knew I needed

her, that I couldn't be without her.

She changed me. For the better.

She changed me to the ways of vegitarian ways

of hunting, she brought us to the Cullens.

They all honostly wanted us to be there.

Especially Alice. She fit in perfectly.

But I. I always felt different.

Probably because I was the weakest link.

Because my former life carried so many

murders. But Alice, she always made me

feel like I really belonged here.

That I really was as good as these people.

These people , who didn't carry the horrible

past I did.

Ha! Like I could ever be so good. My

conscious wouldn't let me believe that

I could ever be as good as that.

I had failed Alice. I had failed to protect her.

**BPOV**

Not both of them! no, no, no! Not only my

love, but my sister, my best friend too?

And I've lost Jasper right along with Alice.

The Cullens, the family, it's so small now.

Only 4 left. Not counting what was left of

me and Jasper. I don't think I can handle this.

I'm not strong enough. There's only so much

a heart can take.

I glanced up at the clock. Wow.

Me and Jasper have been sitting here

for so many hours. I do wish I was a vampire

right now, just so I could sit here forever, without

having to move. But as I said earlier, I couldn't

live an eternity without him.

I guess someone must have remembered about

me being human, probably Esme, because there

was a plate of food sitting in front of me.

When did that get there???

I finally got up and went to the bathroom.

I needed " a human moment"

I wasn't suprised at the reflection

I stared at in the mirror.

The abnormally pale face, the red, puffy

eyes with dark circles beneath them,

the tear-stained shirt, the tangled

mess of hair.

I felt that way. My life felt that way.

Messed up , falling apart.

I had felt the life fly out of me like a bat

out of hell when I read his note.

.............................................................

**4 MONTHS LATER **

**BPOV**

Life was pretty much the same as it was when we first found out.

But all the same, it was very different.

I had quit school. Charlie and Carlisle were very upset and

disappointed, but I just couldn't handle it.

Me and Jasper had become inseperable. I loved him so much.

Not like Edward, But as my best friend, my family. All that I had.

He held me and calmed me when I had the nightmares, which was

every night. He helped me try to hide the screams from the rest

of the family, that I let out when I awoke and remembered it all

over again.

And I helped calm him down when he began shaking, thinking of

all the devestating possibilities. Thinking about Alice getting hurt.

This was all bad, but this only led up to what happened two weeks

ago. When we recieved the letter.

The letter that told us. That told us they were-gone.

It was sent by a member of the Denali clan. Tanya, I think.

I think I was the only reason Jasper didn't go to the Volturi ,

because he knows I need him, and the only reason I haven't

killed myself is because I know he needs me too.

**Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold**

_"Yeah, you've been alone_

_I've been gone for far too long_

_But with all that we've been through_

_After all this time, I'm coming home to you_

_Never let it show_

_The pain I've grown to know _

_Cause with all these things we do_

_It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

_I reach towards the sky_

_I've said my goodbyes_

_My hearts always with you now"_


	8. Thanks!

**I am dedicating the next chapter to **soccerstr1194 ! Thanks for the review,

and for adding me to all of your alerts! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

I should have it up later tonight, or in the morning!

**Oh, and I STILL don't own Twilight, or Avenged Sevenfold.**

**Although, I would like too!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me on your alerts!**


	9. Ch7 Home

**Ch7. Home**

**BPOV**

Me and Jasper had tried to move on, for the family. But it was of no use.

And Charlie had tried many times to force me to come home. But, I told

him that it was better that he didn't see me this way. That Jasper and

I needed each other. He finally gave up. Gave up on me. On my life.

But, that's what I really wanted, I guess. I didn't want him to worry

about me. He just didn't understand that this wasn't just a teen crush.

I thought about all of these things as I drifted asleep beside Jasper.

He knew that it calmed me and made me feel safe for him to be there

when I fell asleep. Probably because that's what _he_ used to do.

After I was asleep, Jasper would go to the woods, to walk and just

think. Sometimes, when my nightmares were the worst, he would hold

me, all night long.

Speaking of nightmares, I still had them every night. Some nights they

were worse than others, but I was handling it the best I could.

I never got any good sleep though. So, I was always tired. It didn't

matter if I sleep for days on end, I was still so tired. So emotionally

exhausted.

That night, as soon as I closed my eyes, the nightmares began.

I dreamt that _he_ was on fire. Burning. Dying. But I couldn't save him.

I was too slow. Too late.

That's when I woke up. It was still very early in the morning, the room was

still pitch black. That's when I noticed it. Noticed that I was in someone's

cold arms. For a split second, I thought it was _his_ arms. But I knew better

than that.

"Jasper, what's wrong? Were my nightmares causing me to scream again?

Oh Jasper! I had the worst nightmare! I dreamt that _he_ died because I was

too slow to save him! I miss him so much!"

I threw my head against his chest and cried. Cried until I was shaking.

"Bella"

It. It couldn't be. I couldn't have heard that beautiful, angelic voice. _His_ voice.

I looked up and saw _him_, sitting there, so perfect, just as he was the last

time I saw him. Had it really been six months?

"No! No! This is a dream. This isn't real. It isn't real!" I screamed, knowing

that my agony would be even worse tomorrow, because this dream felt so

incredibly real.

I jerked out of his grasp, and stumbled towards Carlisle and Esme's room.

They weren't there, so I ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step.

Luckily, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett were in the living room,

so Carlisle caught me before I hurt myself.

I was sobbing by then.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Carlisle had asked me, very worried.

" I-I-I dreamed that _he-he_ was back, and was holding me." I cried.

I sunk to the floor , sobbing.

Rose and Emmett, started to laugh? Was mine and Jasper's torture

really that funny? Maybe I was still dreaming. Maybe I had finally lost it.

While Carlisle was trying to calm me down, _he _came downstairs.

Watching me with pained eyes.

"Bella, you're not dreaming. He's really back." Esme tried to tell me.

"And so am I!' squealed Alice, who had just walked into the room,

accompanied by Jasper.

Jasper! He would know how to help me, dream or not. How to

calm and soothe me. How to wake me from this hell.

I ran over to Jasper, and crumpled against his stone cold chest.

Letting go of everything. Sobbing as hard as a human could.

"Jasper!" I wailed, "I can't take it anymore. Not without him.

Not with these dreams. These nightmares."

I felt him trying to comfort me. I welcomed the calm feeling.

He held me in his arms and quietly spoke to me.

"Bella, it's real. Your Edward, and my Alice are back. It's not a

dream. I promise you Bella, I wouldn't lie to you about this, not

even in a dream."

"You mean that he- and she- and we? Oh Jasper!" I screamed.

I hugged him with all of my strength, and ran to my Love, who

embraced me in his strong, cold arms.

"Never let me go again" I wailed as he held me and ran his fingers

through my hair. I took a deep breath, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"Don't worry, I won't " he said in his perfectly smooth, velvety voice.

The feel of his arms around me was like no other. It was safe.

It was right. It was Home.

**This is NOT the last chapter! There is still more to come!!!! Please review and tell me how you**

**like it, considering that this is my first FanFic. Also, I would love any suggestions! Thanks!**


	10. Ch8 Pain

**Ch8 Reactions**

**EPOV**

I sat there, holding my angel, watching her sleep. The rest of the family was

in the living room , talking to Alice. When we first arrived, Jasper had thought

he had went crazy. When we finally convinced him that he wasn't, and that we

really were back, he literally attacked Alice. All I could hear in his mind was

" I love you, I love you, soo much!" He was saying out loud too.

He wouldn't let go of her. I knew it really tore him up to think that Alice was

dead, and I will always hate myself for leaving my family. For leaving _her_.

For Alice risking her life to come help me, for breaking her love's heart.

I hated myself so much, especially after what I saw in Jasper's mind.

He tried to block out his thoughts, but I caught a glimpse.

I saw......all the pain, all the suicidal thoughts, all the worry for Bella.

I saw the images of him and Bella in the corner. Grasping each other

and sobbing. If I could die, that single image would've killed me.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." I tried to tell him, but Alice already had him dancing

into with her into the kitchen. He unblocked his thoughts, and told me to go

see Bella.

He must have felt the pain, the pure hatred I had for myself.

But all of this was forgotten momentarily, as soon as I stepped

into the bedroom and saw her. I sat on the bed beside her.

She began crying, and I thought she had awoken. But she

was having a dream. A nightmare. Because of me.

She looked so tired and gaunt. She wasn't getting enough sleep.

Tortured by nightmares. All because of me. If possible, I hated myself

even more , then.

Then, she began to wake. I prepared myself for her reaction: love? Hatred?

But what I didn't expect was for her to think I was Jasper.

"Jasper, what's wrong? Were my nightmares causing me to scream again?

Oh, Jasper! I had the worst nightmare! I dreamt that _he_ died because I was

too slow to save him! I miss him so much!"

I held her face with my hands, knowing that it was too dark for her to know that

it was me, and not Jasper.

She began shaking, she was crying so hard.

"Bella" I said, trying to calm her.

I felt her whole body tense up. Her heartrate accelerate.

She slowly looked up at me, then started screaming,

"No! No! This is a dream. This isn't real. It isn't real!"

She stumbled out of my arms and went running down the hall.

I hadn't expected that reaction. I expected her to hate me for leaving

her again.

I heard her run downstairs, her shrill screams shaking the house.

I sat on the bed, unmoving for a minute. Thinking.

Had I lost my Love? My Everything?

I knew it was wrong to leave her like that, again.

But, I didn't really have a choice, did I?

When I finally went downstairs, Bella was on the living room floor, shaking and crying,

while Carlisle was trying desperately to calm her.

She kept screaming , "No! No! No! No!"

Jasper and Alice walked in, hearing Bella's screams.

Jasper ran over to Bella and she clung to him, as tight as her small

hands could. He sat on the ground next to her and lifted her onto his lap.

"Jasper, I can't take it anymore. Not without him.

Not with these dreams. These nightmares."

He continued holding her, humming softly. This seemed to soothe her slightly.

Then, he began to speak to her quietly.

"Bella, it's real. Your Edward, and my Alice are back. It's not a

dream. I promise you Bella, I wouldn't lie to you about this, not

even in a dream."

Her eyes grew very large when he said this, and she stumbled to find words.

"You mean he- and she- and we? Oh Jasper!" she screamed, as she

gave him another tight hug.

Then, she slowly turned around to face me. I was quickly by her side.

I held her face in my hands, gazing in her eyes.

"Never let me go again" she begged.

"Don't worry, I won't" I whispered.

And we stood there, hand in hand, as I smelled her scent. Intoxicating. Felt her warmth.

Listened to her heartbeat. Saw her blush.

With her arms around me, everything felt right.

It felt like home.

**Gunslinger By Avenged Sevenfold**

_**I've always been true**_

_**I've waited so long just to come hold you**_

_**I'm making it through**_

_**It's been far to long**_

_**We've proven our love over time's so strong**_

_**In all that we do**_

_**The stars in the night, **_

_**They lend my their light**_

_**To bring me closer to Heaven with You**_

**This may or may not be the last chapter. But! I am writing a new story about Twilight, so, if you**

**have been reading this story, and would like to read my new story, which I will be posting soon!**

**Please add me to your author alert. But, I will also put up a note on this story so you will know when**

**I post my new story. Please review and let me know if I should continue this story!**

**And thanks if you already have!!!!!**


	11. Ch9 Flashbacks

**Ok, you wanted me to continue, so here is the FINAL chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**As I said earlier, I will be posting a new story soon, but I'm still working on it.**

**Also, I have thought about doing a sequel to this. If any of you would like me to , please**

**let me know, by sending me a pm or reviewing. I am not sure if I will do a sequel, but am thinking**

**about. So, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! Also, thanks again to everyone**

**who reviewed or added this story to their alerts!!! **

**Ch.9 Flashbacks**

**BPOV**

We were all sitting in the living room, waiting for Edward and Alice to begin.

They were going to explain to us what happened while they were away.

Edward was the first to speak.

" The reason why I left in the first place is because Alice had a vision."

Everyone stared at Alice, waiting for her to explain.

" I had a vision, that Victoria and her new clan were going to try to get revenge

for James. That they would fight us, which would give the Volturi a reason to

come. Bella hasn't been changed yet. They would kill her. Our whole family would

be killed. I, of course, told Edward, an-"

" And I wasn't going to let my family and my Bella get slaughtered, not because of

me, because, if I wouldn't have left last year, and went to the Volturi, they would

have never found out about Bella. So, I did what I thought I had to do. I left, to go

find Victoria and take her and her clan down. I know, it was foolish to think I could

do that by myself, but, I was thinking irrationally."

I, myself, could see his guilt, his pain, his bitterness. I knew that Jasper must feel horrible,

having to feel everything Edward was, on top of his own emotions. I looked over and

saw him grimancing.

"Edward."

"Yes, Bella?"

" Can you please try to calm yourself? You're killing Jazzy, over there."

I said, while pointing at Jasper, thinking of all the times we had spent, while Alice and

Edward were gone, trying to heal each other.

"Sorry, Jasper." he said, while trying to calm himself.

Jasper just smiled thankfully at me.

"Anyway, I decided to leave, to protect all of you. I tracked the clan down to Africa.

I would face them myself, on a different continent, so they would have no need to

find or even think about the rest of the family. Of Bella. So they would think that

I had left Bella. I wouldn't allow them to come here, to destroy everything I have

ever loved. Even if it killed me."

I shuttered at the thought.

" I ," Alice started, "tried to stop him, to make him think rationally, but he wouldn't listen.

So, he made me promise not to tell anyone that I knew what was going on, or where

he was. When I had a vision of Edward being killed, I wanted to tell Jasper , so badly.

To be able to talk about. But, I had to do it by myself, so I wouldn't endanger Jasper, or

anyone else.

One good thing did come out of the vision, though. I saw that there was only five in Victoria's

clan, including herself. So, I called the Denali clan, and asked them if they would help Edward

and I. If they would help save our lives, our family. To save my _Jasper_. She smiled lovingly at

Jasper, who gazed into her eyes.

" They agreed, especially Tanya, who would do anything for Edward." she chuckled as Edward

rolled his eyes when she said that.

" That is when I left. I called Edward, and told him I was coming. Told him about my visions,

and how the Denali clan was coming to help us. He argued with me, but, I obviously won

argument. Anyway, we decided to meet in a remote part of Africa, where Edward had tracked

the clan down. As soon as the Denali clan arrived, we began the fight. It was quite easy to

take them down. We were very glad, because the Volturi hadn't shown up. We thought we could

come straight home. But then, I had yet another vision. The vision showed the Volturi watching

Edward and I, to see if our family had joined with the Denali clan , and wondering if we were

becoming too powerful. Watching to see if Bella was with us. To see if she was still human.

They would watch for several months. That is why we were gone for so long.

We had Tanya send the letter that we were dead, so if you heard about the fight somehow, as

unlikely as it seemed, you wouldn't come looking for us. It was all for your protection."

The room was quiet. Deadly quiet. Except for my breathing and heartbeat.

"What did you and Alice you all those months?" Esme asked Edward.

"Well, we stayed in Africa, thinking of how much we missed all of you, waiting for the day

when Alice said the Volturi would finally quit watching. All we could do was that, and hunting,

of course." he said coldly.

And there we sat, with our loved ones. Me intertwined with Edward, Alice in Jasper's lap,

Carlisle and Esme holding hands, and Rose on Emmett's back, headed straight for their

bedroom.

Yep. Everything was back to normal. We all chuckled as we heard something break upstairs.

Poor Esme, the only good thing about the period when Alice and Edward were gone, was that

Rose and her "monkey man" had stopped the loud, furniture breaking, love making.

But now, everything was right again. Our family was whole.

Everyone was thinking about their love for our family, however, no one thought about

the Volturi, or what they would do if they found us again before I was changed.

Maybe we should have been thinking about that, because, what if some one else

was still watching???

_**I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter!!!!!**_


	12. A short storynote

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I am actually suprised that some of you enjoyed**

**my story enough for me to do a sequel! Thanks!!! Right now, I am not sure when I will begin**

**writing the sequel. I have written a little on it, but I am not exactly sure how I want it to**

**end and all. I'm gladly open to suggestions! This might be the last update for a week or so,**

**because school starts tomorrow, and I have a very busy weekend planned. But, I will**

**try to update by Sunday, if possible! Below is just a short story I wrote about Alice and**

**Bella making Jasper doing something absolutely mortifying! I thought it was kind of**

**funny. Lolz. You'll see. BUT-this has absolutely NOTHING to do with my story. I just,**

**uh, kinda got distracted. Lolz. So, enjoy!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Jasper and the Cop**

"Please, Jasper ?!!" Alice begged.

"NO! I will not dress up as a woman and try to seduce that cop just to get

you out of a ticket. You have the money to pay the ticket, why do you want

me to embarass myself?" Jasper pleaded.

" For two reasons- 1. It's funner this way. 2. You could SOOO get away with

it! PLEASE!"

"NO!!!"

"Come on Jazzy, we can do whatever you want tonight, if you'll do this for me."

She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Ugh. Fine!" he sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank You!"

**20 Minutes and 1 Gay Jasper Later..........**

Jasper walks out of Alice's bedroom. Everyone laughs uncontrollably, except

Jasper, of course. He was wearing a white mini skirt, a pink halter top, and white

sunglasses. Oh, and pink heels.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!" screamed Emmett.

"Did you really have to add the heels, Alice?" Jasper whined.

"Haha. Jazzy's a trans!" squealed Emmett, who was currently rolling on the ground

with laughter.

"Ok, Jasper, time to go!" called Alice.

**10 Minutes and 2 slaps from a very angry and insulted cop, later....**

**JPOV**

Alice. Got. Me. Put. In. Jail.- FOR. Prostitution!!!!!!!

I was the biggest joke. The prisoners thought that it was funny

that the cop wouldn't let me change. Haha. Yeah, funny.

" *whistles* My, what a pretty lady. What's your name sugar?

Aww. Now, don't you know that you shouldn't prostitute yourself that

way?" one of the prisoners asked me.

I'm going to kill Alice. I swear, I am.

**1 Hour, 3 dead prisoners, and 1 very uncomfortable Jasper later,,,,,,**

"Alice, because of you, I was sexually assaulted. In Prison!!!" Jasper yelled.

"What?" the whole family asked.

"You heard me! If you wouldn't have bailed me out when you did, it would have

been more than once too!"

"Oh, and Alice." Jasper mumbled.

"Yeah Jazzy?"

" And it was better than any I've had with you, by the way." he mumbled,

leaving the room.

"WHAT!????"


End file.
